


The First Partner

by Geu23



Series: Pokemon: Rogue One [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: Bodhi Rook was the youngest son of Odovacar and Selby Rook and he didn’t exactly follow tradition.





	

On Jedha, it is tradition to give a new trainer, usually around the age of 10, an Eevee. It is their belief that with Eevee’s great potential, it will bring out the best - or worse, in some unfortunate cases - in the trainer.

Eevees are easy to come by, due to this tradition, with professional breeders, traders, older family members (since the pokemon aren’t neutered) or by adopting strays.

Bodhi Rook was the youngest son of Odovacar and Selby Rook and he didn’t exactly follow tradition. He was eight when he came across a very small Pichu. It was hiding in a small crevice near his Matka’s pop up food stall.

Bodhi almost missed it himself, like most of the other patrons in the noisy and busy street. It was shivering and whimpering and Bodhi couldn’t leave it to suffer. He quietly snuck away - Matka insisted he stay near her because he was still small - and reached out.

The Pichu was startled and let out a weak volt. It shocked him more than it hurt but it didn’t deter his determination to help it. “Hey little guy,” he cooed, “or.. uh.. little girl. I just wanna help you.”

It gave him a wary look, panting slightly. He kept still, his hand hovering near it. With slow deliberate movements, the Pichu crawled forward and placed its paw on his hand.

Bodhi smiled before carefully picking up the small rodent. It shivered again and he slipped it into his oversized coat pocket. “That’ll keep you warm. I’ll take care of you.”

He felt the Pichu move a little before settling down. 

“Bodhi! Why are you over there? Come here at once!” Matka scolded, concern evident in her voice and posture.

“I was just… I thought I saw something! Sorry Matka,” Bodhi said, coming to stand beside her. She brushed her hand through his hair, sighing softly. “You know not to wander, especially at the market. 

“It won’t happen again,” Bodhi nodded, his hand slipping into his pocket, petting the soft fur of his new friend, partner? “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is real short but I plan on expanding on this verse. The future team mates can be found here: [Rogue One Pokemon Team](http://chihirrutimwe.tumblr.com/post/156665516743/if-the-rogue-one-team-had-pokemon)  
> I might add another chapter where his parents find out about his little friend ;)
> 
> I'm [here](http://chihirrutimwe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say hi!
> 
> P.S. Matka is mother in Belarusian


End file.
